


An Offering

by ripkip



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drawing, Facials, Illustrated, Illustration, Im new here, M/M, cum, dicks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripkip/pseuds/ripkip
Summary: Some NSFW Corvo/Outsider sketches





	

 


End file.
